


Let the Game Begin

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [6]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fantasizing, First Time, Frottage, Gossip, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Settled into their New York home, it was only a matter of time before our threesome would indulge in some sexy fun time, Louis begins to learn the heart of his desire (If you've been reading this series, this is the part where the real fun starts)
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Let the Game Begin

It took about a month for us to develop and settle into a routine. We rose whenever we all woke, Attended our ablutions separately - Well I did, Armand and Daniel shared the shower - and then we would go out to hunt. After the hunt we would go to the opera, or ballet, or a movie, just something to entertain ourselves. We would be home by midnight and settle into our respective spots in the parlour to do whatever we pleased in companionable silence, until the dawn sent us to our rest in what had become our room.

Sharing a bed was strange for me, as a mortal my two women lovers had never stayed with me incase they were caught, as a vampire Lestat had refused to share with me as he rises much earlier and can’t sit still until I wake, and I had never had Armand in my bed I had always approached him in his and I never stayed after our blood sharing. The closest experience I had was Claudia sharing my coffin, but that was very different to sharing with a lover; or in my case lovers, plural.

The night before we left for New York we hadn’t shared my bed, because Lestat would have lost his marbles had he caught us. So our first night together was when we arrived safely in New York. I was hesitant at first and felt very much like asking to be in a separate room to my new lovers, but it felt too difficult to ask, and I couldn’t help feeling like it was expected that we share. So I awkwardly went along with their decision to share the extra length and width king size bed in Armand’s room.

I lay on the side furthest from the door, Daniel came to spoon me from behind and Armand lay facing the door with his back against Daniels. I awkwardly shifted my hips away from Daniels and shimmied down slightly so that his arm wasn’t over my hips. He nuzzled the back of my ear and kissed me lightly on my neck, and bade me good morning.

We continued this same routine through the month and I gradually became more relaxed and even began to sleep facing Daniel and holding him while he held me. I secretly enjoyed this position, especially when Armand abandoned his protective post facing the door and spooned me from behind. It was safe and warm and made my heart flutter.

Towards the end of the month I became aware that they were being intimate whenever I was absent or in the death sleep being that they both wake an hour or so before me. This made me slightly uncomfortable, I felt awful that they had to duck around and avoid being seen by me. I felt that I was keeping them from indulging whenever they pleased. I felt guilty but I didn’t know what to do about it.

One night I woke to them being intimate. They were half dressed, only their underwear keeping them apart. Armand was straddling Daniel who lay on his back, and they were kissing and grinding against each other. I was unsure what to do, I was on my side facing them and they hadn’t noticed I was conscious, I kept my eyes closed, only barely peering to watch them. I felt like I was intruding on something. I knew that they must be intimate because they were already ready for such things with each other, I was the only one holding our menage a trois back.

My guilt and discomfort must have been elevated enough to project, Armand’s eyes snapped towards me and he stopped what he was doing. Daniel looked at him in confusion and then to me in surprise. I held my breath and hoped they didn’t know I was awake. No such luck. Armand disentangled from Daniel and came towards me, he stroked my hair over my ear and kissed my cheek.

‘Do you want to open your eyes and watch with us knowing you’re watching perhaps?’

I blushed and opened my eyes. It had been incredibly rude of me to watch secretly, but I hadn’t known what else to do, because to open my eyes and make them aware of myself was very awkward.

‘You aren’t holding us back Lou, we’re happy to wait for you…’ Daniel said reassuringly, clearly having seen my thoughts.

Armand pushed me over onto my back and straddled me, staring down at me with soft eyes. ‘We are happy to wait until you are ready, you need not feel guilty for not participating in our intimacies…if you want you are more than welcome to watch us, it may help you relax to see how it is done…’

I shook my head immediately in the negative. ‘I can’t watch you, that’s not normal or fair! It’s private what you’re doing and I shouldn’t have been watching…I do apologise…’

Daniel came to lay pressed flush against my side, I could feel his eagerness against my hip while he pressed soothing kisses along my jaw. ‘There’s nothing wrong with it Lou, we don’t mind, an audience might be a new kind of sexy.’ He winked at Armand.

The older vampire smiled down at us from his position on my lap. Daniel continued to kiss my face, slowly working his way to my lips, his right hand coming to cup the left side of my face. He turned my face towards himself and kissed me sweetly on the lips, licking my bottom lip tentatively to gain entrance. 

I looked at Armand out the corner of my eye and nervously opened my mouth for Daniels questing tongue. Armand crooned encouragingly at me and rubbed my chest over my shirt. Daniel hummed contentedly as his tongue engaged mine in a dance and he rocked his hips slowly against my side, making me aware of his need.

Armand lay down on my chest and sucked and licked the sensitive part of my neck, while his left hand moved to cup Daniels need and stop him gyrating against me. With his right hand he began to unbutton my shirt. I couldn’t contain a sigh of excitement when I felt my shirt opened away from my torso, exposing the sensitive skin. Armand kissed down and latched onto my left nipple, pulling a gasp from me and taking my mouth away from Daniels as I turned my head to watch Armand.

Daniel watched as well lazily, purring when Armand drew a moan out of me. Armand claimed my open mouth in a deep kiss that made Daniel moan and sit up to kneel beside us. I saw him take hold of Armand’s hips from behind and he bit and kissed and sucked Armand’s shoulders, neck and down his back where I lost sight of him.

Armand was skilled with his mouth, and I couldn’t help but imagine what else he may be capable of. The very idea of him touching me anywhere else with his mouth made a heat burn in my diaphragm and I moaned weakly against him, turning slowly into melted butter. Daniel had shifted to straddle my leg so he could press and undulate against Armand’s behind.

Armand pulled away from our kiss panting. ‘Louis do you want the injection?’

I hesitated and felt the reality of what was happening suddenly. ‘I-uh…’

‘Don’t if you aren’t ready or don’t want to…’ Daniel murmured from where he was with his mouth on Armand’s shoulder.

I watched as Armand rolled his head back to rest against Daniels shoulder while his fledgling nibbled at his neck in a well practised and confident manner. It was different to see the older vampire so relaxed and easy going. I slowly looked Armand over, appreciating his beauty and build, finally unable to avoid looking at the tent made in his briefs. I bit my lip and shut my eyes tight as my mind brought up every sinful act I’d read about and applied them to Armand’s appreciable size.

Armand had turned his head to kiss the side of Daniels face while his fledgling necked him. Their eyes were closed and they were focused solely on each other.

I reached my hands up to touch the smooth skin of my oldest lovers chest, enjoying the coolness and softness. I let my fingers trail to touch his nipples, watching his face as I did so. He looked at me out the corner of his eye and raised a brow playfully, impressed by my sudden attempt at involving myself. He turned to look at me directly, and Daniel buried his face between his makers shoulder blades, continuing to rut against him. 

Armand took my hands and slowly lead them over his torso and down his thighs to his knees, then back up along his sides until they settled again on his chest. He laced his fingers with mine and moved our joined hands to rest on the pillows on either side of my head. This obviously made him lean forward, and I felt the press of his hardness against my belly.

He scattered kisses over the bridge of my nose and cheeks, allowing Daniels grinding to rock his hardness against me. We stared into each others eyes with an understanding of each other we hadn’t shared in years. Daniel panted and moaned against Armand’s back, thrusts becoming more erratic and rough, making Armand groan because with every thrust Daniel made Armand’s hardness rub against me.

I keened at Armand, desperate for something but I didn’t know what, I just wanted him to do something to ease my burning desires. He grinned at me and nuzzled into my neck, I felt the teeth pierce into my throat and bucked under him, making him growl and start to forcibly grind against me.

I heard Daniel finish with a low growling sound against Armand’s rear, he kept rocking slowly through the shocks of orgasm while Armand and I shared a vampiric pleasure. It didn’t take long for me to feel the bliss of being the victim and for Armand to finally release against me.

I felt Armand teeth keenly as they withdrew from my neck and he pressed sloppy kisses over the bite. Daniel had rolled to lay beside us on my right, and now Armand followed suit to the left. We lay panting and sated beside each other, enjoying the aftershocks of our individual pleasures. 

I felt a lump in my chest and love bubbling up in my throat for these two vampires on either side of me. I turned to each and kissed them in turn, before settling on my stomach, with my elbows underneath me holding my chest off the bed so I could look at them both.

They were red from the pleasure, still panting, a film of reddish sweat covering them both. They smiled at me lazily and at each other tenderly.

‘So did you enjoy?’ Daniel asked playfully.

I blushed and much to my horror I giggled.

Armand laughed and turned his face into the pillow to stifle his amusement. 

’That was adorable!’ Daniel laughed.

I sheepishly ducked my head to hide my embarrassment. ‘I did enjoy it…I’m sorry I was spying on you both earlier, I didn’t know what to do…’

‘Don’t worry about it Louis, I found it rather fun to put on a show…’ Armand purred naughtily.

Daniel sat up and I followed suit, closing my shirt around me as I did so.

‘You did good Lou, I really hope you enjoyed it…’

‘Oui, merci. I did enjoy it, it was different…I don’t think I’ve ever even imagined doing any of that…’

Daniel looked surprised. ’What did you do when you guys shared blooding the past?’

‘We would sometimes strip and just enjoy the feel of each other, or we’d stay clothed or partially clothed. We never rubbed against each other it was purely kisses and biting the neck and sometimes chest.’ Armand told Daniel casually, laying lazily on his back enjoying the sensations that clearly still wreaked his body. ‘And Louis always insisted on staying beneath the blankets!’ My old lover rolled his eyes jokingly.

I laughed and punched him on the thigh crossly. ‘Don’t be so mean!’

Daniel looked at Armand with a raised brow and pointedly eyed his damp briefs. ‘Yea you can’t knock this one boss, looks like this was more fruitful than our usual endeavours are…’

Before I knew it I had turned to look at the wet mark on Armand white briefs, it was quite widespread and looked uncomfortable. I remembered how he had felt against me, how thick and heavy I had thought him to be during our intimacy, how full and hard.

I wondered how it would look without the briefs and how that viscous white fluid would taste and feel on my tongue. I realised with a start I was both staring and having decidedly impure thoughts about a vampire who had a habit of reading my thoughts without asking.

Armand smirked and stretched out, accentuating his flat stomach and muscular thighs, clearly doing so on purpose to tease us both. Daniel smacked him lightly on the chest in warning. Armand smiled innocently and sat up.

‘I do believe I need a shower, I can feel my cum lubricating my wazoo for later.’ He stood and sauntered to the bathroom.

Daniel and I looked at each other and my face must have been comical because Daniel laughed at the sight of me.

‘You’ll get used to him, he can be a little gross….’

I laughed and shook my head in amazement. ‘Do you two do that often? What we did?’

It was easier talking to Daniel about these things than talking to them both simultaneously or God forbid talking to Armand on his own.

The younger vampire smiled and nodded at me. ‘Yes we do but to be honest, and not to make you feel bad, we were actually working our way to more in-depth things if you know what I mean…’

I blinked in surprise and felt my cheeks warm. ‘I’m sorry I disturbed you…would you like me to go so you two can…?’

‘Oh no! No don’t worry Lou! Recovery time for me is longer than for Armand…’ Daniel bit his lip and eyed me with an odd energy coming into his body.

I sighed and suspiciously groaned. ‘What?’

Daniel came closer to me and told me his thought telepathically. Why don’t I take the injection and go join Armand in the shower? Daniel would happily let him and I have some alone time.

‘I will not! I can’t just walk in there and start something!’ I hissed, scandalised.

Daniel shrugged and gave me a lopsided grin. ‘Your choice Lou, it’s not actually so hard…you just go in and hold him from behind, he’ll know it’s you…kiss him, feel him…let him feel you…it’ll be nice…I saw your thoughts just as surely as he did…’

I blushed and grabbed a pillow to scream into. When I surfaced and Daniel was grinning and trying to hold his laughter in. 

‘I can’t believe I thought about it!’ I moaned. ‘And he saw?! He knows that I thought about that! I can’t believe myself!’

‘There’s nothing wrong with thinking about your lovers dick…or his love juice…or anything really, it’s normal and I promise you he wasn’t insulted, it was an ego stroke.’ Daniel hurried to reassure me. ‘Armand is tasty and he knows it, I don’t blame you for fantasising…he’s well worth it, as you may or may not find out…’

I looked at Daniel aghast. ‘Daniel I…’ I glanced over at the bathroom door to ensure it was still shut and Armand was still in the shower. ‘What is it like?’

Daniel cocked his head to the side in confusion. ‘Whats what like?’

I gestured pathetically. ’When he….you know what I mean, what’s it like when you’re under or whatever and he’s…’

‘Balls deep in my ass?’ Daniel deadpanned.

I buried my head in the pillow and squeaked.

Daniel laughed and pulled the pillow away from me. ‘I’m not gonna tell you details because you need to learn the hard way like the rest of us! But I will say you’ll never cum harder than when you get nailed thoroughly.’

I opened my mouth to plead for an explanation but the bathroom door opened and Armand strode out in a towel, eyeing us suspiciously. ‘It’s time to get up, you need to go shower or we won’t be on time for the movie.’ He said calmly.

I hesitantly got up and walked fast to the bathroom shutting the door behind me and leaving my partners alone, hoping Daniel didn't tell Armand about our conversation. The water helped ground me, bring the burn in my stomach down and soothe the strange ache in my gut. This was going to be an interesting journey.


End file.
